


Get Well Soon

by Wildcard_Rumi



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [6]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: When Goro catches a cold, Sae takes it upon herself to make sure that he actually gets the rest he needs.





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of Goro and Sae's sibling-like relationship and how the game didn't really go into it all that much. So I decided that I'd write it myself.  
I hope you guys enjoy it.

"Where the hell is he?" Sae muttered, tapping her foot impatiently as she checked her watch. The silver haired lady stood in the police station's reception area, waiting for her associate to appear.

"I'm here! I'm here, Sae-san! So sorry for being late! A familiar voice choked out. Sae turned around to see the chestnut haired boy she had been waiting for, but… he looked awful. His hair was a lot scruffier than usual. His shirt's buttons were mismatched and his tie was loose. His face was deathly pale, apart from his nose which was bright red. And his eyes had huge bags underneath them.

"Sorry, I overslept… Let's get to work, Sae-san!" Goro announced in a cheery tone, but the only thing Sae noticed was how congested he sounded.

"No… You're not doing any work like that…" Saw informed him with a serious frown.

"What do you mean?" Asked Goro, playing dumb.

"You're ill, Akechi. You shouldn't be working."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sae-san! It's just a cold!" Goro persisted as he tried to hold back his coughing.

"It's obviously a pretty bad cold; you look half dead." Sae argued.

"Okay, okay, look: I'll put this mask on and then I can get on with my work." Goro suggested, pulling a surgical mask out of his bag and onto his face. Sae just rolled her eyes and pulled Goro's hair up, placing her hand against his forehead.

"Look, you're burning up and you honestly look like you're gonna pass out on the spot." She huffed worriedly.

"But-"

"Go home, Goro. You need to rest." The silver haired woman commanded the teenager. Goro sighed in defeat as Sae stomped over to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, could you let the Director know that Akechi will not working today and that I will be unavailable for a few hours, please?" She requested. Goro looked up at her with tired, confused eyes.

"Of course, Niijima-san. I'll let him know as soon as possible." The reception replied with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you." Sae turned around and walked back to the wobbly detective.

"Come on, then. Let's go." She announced.

"Wha-? Wh-What are you doing, Sae-san?" Goro asked, trying to ignore his stuffy headache.

"I can't let you walk home by yourself; look at you, you'd probably collapse! I'll give a lift home." She explained.

"Oh, no, no! You don't-" Goro hurriedly declined, or at least tried to. Sae simply grabbed his arm and dragged him along with her. The chestnut haired boy decided to just go along with it, lacking the energy to fight back.

"Okay, into bed." Sae ordered the young detective. She had driven Goro back to his apartment with a quick stop to buy some medicine on the way. After delivering the sickly boy home, she then commanded him to change into his pyjamas and get back in bed.

"Sae-san, this really isn't necessary…" Goro mumbled, despite following the silver haired woman's orders.

"Less arguing, more resting." Sae simply huffed in response.

"But- Mmph!" Goro started to protest when Sae shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

"Shae-shan, thith weally-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know 'this really isn't necessary' just hold still." Sae dismissed him, firmly holding onto his shoulder. Goro grimaced slightly as Sae pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and checked it.

"40°C… Yep, definitely a fever. You are not getting out of bed." She frowned as she cleaned the thermometer.

"But-"

"No buts! You need to take care of yourself, Akechi, and part of taking care of yourself is knowing when to take a break." Sae snapped, standing up and exiting the room.

"You could stand to follow you own advice, Sae-san." Goro muttered under his breath. He quickly quietened down when Sae re-entered his bedroom with a large glass of water. She handed the glass to Goro and then began rummaging through the small bag of medicine.

"Okay, rub some of this on your chest, it should help everything shift and soothe your coughing; and take two of these pills to ease your headache." She explained, handing a small pot to Goro and popping two pills out of their packaging. Goro sniffled as he placed his water onto his bedside table. He opened the pot, causing the smell of menthol to flood through his nostrils. He began coughing as he rubbed the gel on his chest.

"See? It's already working." Sae remarked with a smirk as she handed the pills to him. The chestnut haired boy just scowled as he took the pills and washed them down with a large gulp of water. Sae smiled triumphantly before pulling a small cooling pad out of the bag.

"Now, just put this on your forehead and it should help bring your fever down." She said, lifting up Goro's hair. He just let out another defeated sigh as he plastered the pad onto his sweaty head.

"Well done." Sae chuckled.

"I'm not a child, Sae-san…" mumbled Goro with a childish pout on his face. Sae just chuckled softly and placed a box of tissues onto his bedside table, next to the glass of water.

"I have to go back to work, sort some of my case files out, but I'll come back later to check up on you. Just get some rest, okay?" The prosecutor explained before picking up her handbag and leaving. Goro just flopped his head down onto his pillow and listened to his front door open, close and lock. All he could do was sigh and let his tiredness take over him.

The sound of a door opening pulled Goro out of his dozing state. He leaned over and checked his phone with bleary eyes.

"I've been asleep for five hours?" He uttered in confusion. As he put his phone back down and sat himself up, there was a knock on his door.

"You can come in, Sae-san." The detective called out, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose. Sae entered the room carrying a plastic bag and a takeout cup.

"How've you been while I was gone?" She asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I've been asleep the entire time." Goro answered.

"See? I told you that you needed to rest!" Sae chuckled knowingly.

"Yeah, yeah…" huffed Goro in response. The silver haired lady pulled the thermometer out of her bag, making sure it was clean before handing it to Goro. The chestnut haired boy complied and popped the thermometer into his mouth.

"What'sh wif the bag, Shae-shan?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing much, although I will have to borrow your kitchen for a little while, if that's alright with you?" Sae answered vaguely with a smirk.

"Shure?" Goro agreed, tilting his head in confusion until Sae gestured for him to take the thermometer out of his mouth. He did as he was told and handed it over.

"36°C. See? Your fever's gone down already." Sae smiled triumphantly.

"So it would seem." Goro huffed. Sae had never seen this sulky side of Goro, but she honestly quite liked it. It was the first time she had seen Goro actually act like the child he was.

"Oh, right! I visited Leblanc on my way here, and that Amamiya kid said to give this to you." Sae recalled, handing a takeout cup to Goro. The teenage detective took it from her, instantly feeling the warmth radiating from it.

"Coffee?"

"Yep. He made it just for you. Now, you drink up while I use your kitchen." Sae explained as she left the room. Goro took a sip of the coffee. It was his favourite blend. As he let out a contented sigh, he noticed some writing on the side of the cup.

_Hey, Goro_  
_ Niijima-san told me what was up._  
_ I hope you feel better soon._  
_ Feel free to message me if you get bored._  
_ Ren X_

Goro chuckled quietly as he read his friend's message. He honestly couldn't tell if the heat in his cheeks was him blushing or his fever. He smiled to himself as he drank the rest of his coffee.

"And I'm done! Don't worry, I've cleaned up your kitchen." Sae announced as she entered the bedroom, carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

"What's this?" Asked Goro.

"Chicken soup. My mother and father used to always make this for me and Makoto whenever we were ill. I found my mother's old recipe book while spring cleaning a couple of weeks ago, so I thought why not make it for you?" Sae explained as she carefully placed the tray onto Goro's bed. The chestnut haired boy just stared at the bowl in stunned silence.

"Well, go ahead, eat up" Sae encouraged him.

"R-Right. Thank you for the food." Goro awkwardly agreed, picking up the spoon and dipping it into the bowl. He daintily blew on the soup to cool it down before sipping it. Sae watched him and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"It's delicious. Thank you, Sae-san." He mumbled happily, fishing out a piece of chicken and munching on it.

"Thank you. Did your parents make certain dishes whenever you were ill?" Sae enquired, sitting herself on Goro's bed.

"My father was never in the picture and my mother killed herself when I was young." Goro bluntly informed her.

"O-Oh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"But, my mother would always make me pancakes whenever I was sad."

Sae looked at the young detective. He sat there in silence, staring down at his soup. Goro never seemed to open up to anyone. He'd always have a mask up and never shared any details of his personal life. All Sae really ever saw was the Detective Prince. It was nice to finally see Goro Akechi.

"Oh yeah? What toppings did you have?" She asked, eager to keep the conversation going.

"She used to experiment with the toppings; it'd be something different every time. My favourites were syrup, strawberries and cream, and chocolate sauce with chocolate chips… Oh, and I remember one time she mixed this coffee flavoured thing into the batter and and poured melted milk chocolate on top and sprinkled some white chocolate chips as a finishing touch. Those pancakes were delicious…" Goro replied, growing enthusiastic as he reminisced. Sae couldn't help but smile at Goro's excitement.

"It sounds like your mother was a wonderful lady." She commented.

"Yeah… She was the best…" sighed Goro, a loving smile plastered on his face as he slurped up his soup. The silver haired woman kept smiling at the teenager, glad to finally a genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sae-san. That soup was delicious." Goro thanked his colleague for her hospitality.

"No problem. My mother always said that soup was the best meal for a sick person: easy to digest and gives you all the nutrients you need." Sae explained with a proud smile.

"What a professional point of view… I see it runs in the family." Goro commented snarkily. Sae ruffled his hair.

"You must be getting better if you're being sarcastic again." She huffed with a smirk. Goro chuckled quietly before coughing.

"I think it's time for your medicine again." Commented Sae.

"Most likely…" Goro agreed, reaching over to his bedside table. Sae was about to reply when her phone buzzed.

"It's Makoto. I should probably be heading home now." Sae remarked, sliding her phone back into her bag and standing up.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Sae-san." Goro choked out after swallowing his medicine.

"It's not a problem. I'll check up on you before and after work tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, then."

"See you tomorrow, then. Get well soon."

"See you tomorrow, Sae-san."

Goro sighed quietly to himself with a smile as he heard Sae leave his apartment. He couldn't remember the last time someone had taken care of him… It was honestly comforting; knowing there was someone there for him. As he thought that, he noticed the takeout cup from the corner of his eye. That reminded him of someone else who was there for him. He picked up his phone and began typing.

**[Goro:** Hi Amamiya, I just wanted to say thank you for the coffee. It was delicious.]

He placed his phone back onto his bedside table, not expecting Ren to reply right away. Yet his phone buzzed. Stunned, he picked his phone again. Sure enough, it was Ren.

**[Ren:** No problem, I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it! You need a lil treat when you don't feel too great.]

**[Ren:** And I keep telling you, call me Ren. Amamiya's way too formal.]

**[Goro:** Yes, I suppose you're right. The caffeine did give me a much needed energy boost.]

**[Ren:** You dodged the question… -_-]

**[Goro:** You didn't even ask a question.]

**[Ren:** Smartass…]

**[Ren:** A n y w a y s]

**[Ren:** When you're feeling better, you should come visit Leblanc, I'll make you something.]

**[Ren:** How does pancakes sound?]

Goro's eyes widened. How did Ren guess his comfort food? After composing himself, he couldn't help but smile at Ren's kind offer.

**[Goro:** That sounds delicious. Thank you.]

**[Goro:** ...Ren.]

**[Ren:** Finally! I'm looking forward to it!]

**[Ren:** Get well soon, Goro! There's a delicious stack of pancakes waiting for you!]

**[Ren:** Y'know, when you're not all tired and snotty…]

**[Goro:** Well, aren't you a charmer?]

**[Goro:** But, I look forward to it.]

**[Goro:** I'm gonna have to go, my medicine's starting to catch up to me… I need a nap… Good night, Ren]

**[Ren:** Have a good rest. You deserve it. Sleep well.]

Goro couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he thought of how Ren genuinely cares about him. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
